Created Season 1
This is my first created season. Don't edit or delete this page unless you are me or ask me, Homtownhuckfan, to change or put in new matches for this season or any other matches. The finals will be made after 15 matches are made. Note: These matches are not real. Dexteras: 10 Sinistras: 5 Ties: 0 Match 1: Vini Vidi Victory! (DEX) vs Bucks Gazillion (SIN) It's a tough match for the leader of the Mighty Dexteras and the jerkface of the Evil Sinistras. In round 1, Bucks tries to buy out Vini by bribing him with a million dollar check, but Vini denies it and uses the Triple Stevenson Manuver. Round 2 starts and Bucks uses Bought Out on Vini by having Steve drop a large sack of money on Vini, but it misses and hits The Ref instead. In round 3, Vini becomes furious and uses the Vini Vidi Vada-voom on Bucks, winning a major match for the Dexteras and delivering Bucks his first loss. Match 2: Ouch! (DEX) vs Billy Batboy (SIN) It's a match of TWF's two weakest wrestlers. Round 1 starts, and Billy delivers some power packed punches to Ouch!, but to no avail. Ouch uses The Spinecracker Surprise, but it paralyzes both him and Billy. Both recover in round 2. Billy summons Letherwing, but because of the bright sunlight, Letherwing fled. Billy resorts to the Bat-attack-tap, but it fails. Ouch! uses his new move, The Bandage Backbend, causing Batboy to break his back. Round 3 starts, and Billy's back is still broken, and Billy can't fight anymore. Ouch! decides to finish this match with another new move, The Painful Pain-splitting Pin, giving Billy some of his own pain, and pinned Billy, and Ouch! won his first match. Match 3: Fly Guy (DEX) vs Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) Coming back after his Season 2 disqualification with Itsy Bitsy, Fly Guy comes back to face the deadly Queen of Egypt. In round 1, Fly Guy teases and taunts the Queen which makes her Sand Curse miss Fly Guy, and hit her instead. Round 2 begins, and Fly Guy lands some powerful punches on Nefercreepy and starts mimicking her. She uses her Pyramid Curse and, due to mimickery from Fly Guy, she hits herself again! Round three begins and Fly Guy is still teasing Queen Nefercreepy, and Nefercreepy expects a disqualification, but The Ref comes prepared and has ear plugs in his ears. Nefercreepy gets really mad and uses The Most Powerful Curse In The History Of Egypt, but it misses Fly Guy and hits herself instead! With her on the ground, Fly Guy pins her, marking his first victory, and Nefercreepy's worst loss ever and her most unlucky day ever. Match 4: The Big Time (SIN) vs Gary the Intern (DEX) The Sinistra powerhouse against the Dextera stylist, this isn't going to be match with Big Time in the ring. Round 1 begins with Gary rapidly hitting Big Time but has no effect. BT* lands a powerful hit on Gary, ending R1. R2 starts and Gary avoids all of BT's attacks and gives BT a bad haircut, ending R2. In R3, Big Time becomes furious and uses the Time Bomb on Gary giving the Sinistras a win and telling Gary nobody gives Big Time a bad haircut. *BT = Big Time Match 5: Evil Ira (SIN) vs Tom Cat (DEX) It's the Sinistra hypnotist vs the Dextera feline. R1 begins, and Ira drops random yarn all over the ring but it backfires and Tom ties up Ira and pins him to end the round. R2 starts and Tom hurls a hairball onto Ira and then dumps litter and other unmentionables onto Ira. Ira counters with the Evil Approach ending round 2. The final round begins, and Tom falls victim to the Evil Eye earning the Sinistras another win. Match 6: Pei Pei The Purple Panda (DEX) vs The Fool (SIN) The Queen of Porpistan and Sinistra newcomer The Fool fight off in the most dramatic match in history. R1 begins, with The Fool saying knock-knock jokes and Pei Pei The Purple Panda is laughing out-of-control, so The Fool is getting a big advantage,and squashes her to quickly end R1. R2 starts and The Fool begins to entertain the audience with jokes,circus acts,and stuff like that. However Pei Pei The Purple Panda snaps out of those jokes thanks to Hometown Huck,and Pei Pei The Purple Panda pinned The Fool to end R2. R3 marked the end of the road for The Fool,thanks to Pei Pei The Purple Panda's New Move The Porpistan Punisher,thus giving the Dexteras another win. (This is the 1st remark of the Hometown Huck and Pei Pei The Purple Panda relationship.) Match 7: Sir Serpent (DEX) vs Big Bad Billy Goatetsky (SIN) Coming back as a Dextera after losing to Hometown Huck,he fights the grumpiest thumb of all time. R1 begins with Sir Serpent refusing to wrestle and Big Bad Billy Goatetsky is trying to anger him the Dexteras and Sinistras then get bored and take a nap to slowly end R1. R2 begins the same way and Sir Serpent gets bored and decides to fight a little bit, thus making the match action-packed,then Sir Serpent uses his royal horse to quickly end R2. R3 begins and Sir Serpent finally starts to wrestle,and by using The Royal Sceptor Of Porpistan thus giving him a win. Match 8: Corbata (SIN) vs Gill (DEX) R1 begins and Gill litteraly crushes Corbata but then Corbata uses the Quadruple Code Manuver,to pin Gill. R2 begins pretty much the same way but this time Gill uses the Slime Slammer to end R2. In R3 Corbata gets furious and uses the Cheat Code, giving the Sinistras a win (Finally!) and giving Corbata his 1st win. Match 9: Mr. Extremo (DEX) vs Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) R1 begins and Mugsy is having a hard time fighting Mr. Extremo because Extremo is jet-packing throgh the air until he uses the Liquador 9000 to short-circut the jet-pack. R2 starts and Extremo is extremely angry at Mugsy and attacks him. But Mugsy Thumbscrew calls for his henchmen and they beat up Extremo and stuff until Extremo uses his skateboard and skateboards into a shark tank. This impresses the henchmen and they quit and turn on Mugsy and beat up Mugsy and stuff. R3 begins and Mugsy is too tired to continue so Mr. Extremo decides to finish it off with his new move, "The Cannon Crush", and wins the match for the Dexteras. Match 10: Gohthumb (DEX) vs The Armoreddrillo (SIN) Prolouge: Dick and Colonel introduce two new wrestlers, Gohtumb, for the Dexteras, and The Armoreddrillo, for the Sinistras. Gohthumb thinks he has magical powers due to watching too much Dragon Ball Z. The Armoreddrillio is basically The Black Knight's long lost cousin from Germany. R1 starts the match with two new wrestlers giving it all they got. Gohthumb uses the ThumbeThumbeha to weaken The Armoreddrillo. Armoreddrillo counters with the Shinning Shield Smackdown. R2 begins and both wrestlers are both beat up, but aren't out. The Armoreddrillo uses his ultimate attack, "Armored Fury!". R3 begins Armoreddrillo believing Gohthumb to be down, but Gohthumb somehow survived with the surprising help of his father, Gokhumb! However, Gokhumb was severely injured, which enrages Gohthumb to no end and transforms into the legendary Super Saithumb, just like his dad showed him. Super Saithumb Gohthumb ends the match with the Super Thumbethumbehax10, giving the Dexteras and Super Surprise victory! Match 11: Lucky O' Leary (DEX) vs Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) R1 begins with the irish thumb giving him the bad luck, Scott then proceeds to throw cookie bombs at Lucky, which end up breaking 10 mirrors. R2 begins with Scott trying to land a few hits, but then a black cat crossed his path and a piano falls on him. Lucky then used his Lucky Leafblower and blows Scott out of the ring, litteraly! R3 starts and Scott has had enough and tries to end the match with the Cookie ConCarne, but it ends up with him stuck down on the mat and Lucky pins him and wins the match. Match 12: Evil Ira (SIN) vs Sir Serpent (DEX) R1 begins with an old-fashioned fight between two former teammates exchanging hits with no effect at all. R2 begins with some profanity from Colonel Cossack and the fans. Ira uses his Evil Eye on Serpent but to no avail thanks to Serpents loyalty towards the Dexteras. Seprent uses his Serpent Smash to end R2. R3 begins and Ira is about to give up when Bucks throws rocks at Serpent but all miss and accidentally hit Ira instead and Ira ges psycho and accidentally pins Sir Serpant. Despite the win, Evil Ira swears at Bucks and rejoins the Dexteras. Match 13: The Lost Viking (SIN) vs Big Star (DEX) R1 begins with a huge punch fron Big Star with no effect at all. R2 begins with a little trash talk by The Lost Viking, he uses the Bezerker Fury and pins him ending R2. R3 begins with Big Star saying some poetry so sad that even Itsy Bitsy got all choked up but Bucks Gazillion put headplugs so The Lost Viking wouldn't hear him so then he uses his new move the Vikin' Criken to pin Big Star & sending him to the hospital for a few months. Match 14: Hometown Huck (DEX) vs Senator Skull (SIN) Hometown Huck is really upset & furious that Senator Skull defeated him a while ago so he's going to give it all he's got. R1 begins with Senator Skull kidnapping the Dairy Queen but he does not fall for it but saves her anyway. R2 begins with Hometown Huck using the Ausin Avalanche and then pins Senator Skull to quickly end R2. R3 begins with Hometown Huck being crushed by Senator Skull's rocks it looked like Senator Skull would win the rematch,but the lights go out and a secret newcomer crushes Senator Skull, giving the Dexteras a shocking win. Match 15: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs Itsy Bitsy (SIN) R1 begins with Knockout Ninja saying nonsense haiku and punching her at the same time,while Itsy Bitsy is still recovering from Big Star's poem back in Match 13. R2 begins with Itsy Bitsy tearing up and eventully begins to cry hardly then Knockout Ninja pins her to end R2. R3 begins with Itsy Bitsy begging Knockout Ninja to stop it and surrenders, giving the Dexteras the final win of the regular season.